


Scars (WT'19 No. 15)

by TheHirsch



Category: Nubakon Files, Xinia
Genre: Gen, Meeting old friends, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch





	Scars (WT'19 No. 15)

-May 2035, Nubakon, Xinia-

Ellsworth starred at her, he carefully lowered his gun and his finger moved away from the trigger. His eyes began to fill with tears.  
“Lu.” He paused. “You are alive.” He looked at her.  
She was wearing a suit, a gender-neutral issue, probably Phoenix made it. There was a gun in her shoulder holster but she kept both her hands away from it. Her left hand was rough and scared. Her hair was short, maybe a few centimetres, same length everywhere. It didn't have any chance to grow back since being inactive. Her face was almost unrecognisable, scarred. Her left eye was milky, blind and her right eyebrow was completely gone.  
"Lúthien. You are alive!” He took a few big steps towards her and hugged her, mindful about the gun he was still holding in his hand.  
“I thought the BoFO got you,” Springfield said, unphased by how emotional her friend was.  
“They didn't. I left the XSO after my recovery and I joined Phoenix. I'm they do their best to make sure their assets are safe, especially ex-XSO are valuable to them,” he explained softly, still in tears.  
“What do you know about Nat?” Springfield asked.  
“She's M.I.A., as you were. She's presumed dead by now. They found not much remains in the rubble of that place.”  
“What the hell happened?”  
“Miller. He set us up. He knew that Nat as our new commander wouldn't say no to a rescue mission. Natasha noticed something about his voice. The building was a construction site, the guards were bots and there was no prisoner. They guarded an empty room. And as soon as we noticed it we told Miller and be knew. He didn't even try to hide it, so certain that we both would kick it. Not long after the first bombs went off. I tried to shield her, John. I want her to live. If I made it out she made it out as well. She has to.”  
Ellsworth looked at Springfield. “I hope so too, Lu. I really do. We were a family and I miss you both.”  
“I miss you too, Jonathan.” Springfield sounded neutral as usual but it was clear how she felt. She pulled away to look at him. “You started drinking again,” she stated.  
“You might look different. But you haven't changed a bit!” Ellsworth said with a smirk. He knew she was right. He knew that it would take a lot of work to get sober again. But for now, he just had to survive and keep going. “So. The Earl sent you?” he asked as holstered his gun again.  
“Yeah. There was gunfire reported in this apartment.” She looked back through the door where they could see only the feet of the dead XSO agent. “Pack your stuff. I'll bring you to a safe place. You'll get a room in the Phoenix headquarters first then we will see.”  
Ellsworth nodded, he understood.


End file.
